Bunny Helps Out
by RainbowFez
Summary: Jack comes to Bunny for help with a problem of his and ends up face down in his bed screaming and moaning.


This is my first Rise of the gerdians. I dont normally use this pairing. I'm more of a Jack/Hiccup kind of person but I got really horny and had to write this. I hope you enjoy reading it. I know I sure enjoyed writing it. :p Please Review. I love to know what you think.

* * *

He did not like this feeling. It was very uncomfortable. Jack didn't know where to go. North and sandy were busy, locked up at the pole. They were working on something. He couldn't go to Tooth and doubted any human would understand. That only left Bunny but that was worse. If he was wrong and there was nothing wrong with him then the rabbit would make fun of him for generations.

But the feeling was getting worse. It was like he needed something really really bad, like he was going to explode if he didn't get it. He needed to talk to Bunny even if it was a last option. Jack took off letting the wind carry him to the entrance to bunny's glade. He walked in slowly, trying to calm his heart but it had been racing from the beginning and wouldn't stop now. Once among the trees he walked a bit quicker. HE glanced around but didn't find the spirit anywhere. He could be in his house. Did he have a house? Did he live in a burrow?

Jack rolled his eyes at that thought. Of course he wouldn't live in a burrow. He wasn't a rabbit, even if he looked like one. Jack kept his eyes open trying to spot anything that could be used a shelter. Maybe bunny just slept on the ground. That would explain why he's so grumpy all the time. Finally he spotted something. It was a round door. As he approached it he didn't know if he should be relieved or burst out laughing. The door was horizontal in the ground. Bunny really did live in a hole. Jack nocked loudly on the wood.

He was not expecting it to fly open. "What are you doing here" Bunny growled, looking up at the fellow guardian.

"I think I'm sick" Jack stuttered out. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. He was distracted in his thoughts and didn't see's bunny's eye grow wide. He knew the boy's problem and really he wasn't surprised. He may be a kid but he's still a teenager. Bunny took his eyes off the bulge pressing against the brown skinny jeans.

"Come in" Bunny said, not sounding angry anymore. Jack's face grew even paler than normal. The spirit wasn't taunting him. He really must be bad off. Jack followed the bunny down w steep flight of yellow stairs. The walls were made of a light green tinged stone with green moss growing in some places. It looked more like a stone house than a hole in the ground. When the stairs stopped Bunny opened another large circle door, this time in a wall. Jack would normally look around but he was too worried. He did notice the yellow stone walls and floor covered in carpets. There was a bed in the corner and a few plush seats by a fireplace, currently keeping the burrow warm. Thankfully it wasn't too hot to hurt him.

"What's wrong with me" Jack demanded. He was not expecting his fellow spirit to lean against the wall, arms crossed smirking. "What's wrong with me!" Jack shouted.

"You're horny" The Bunny explained. The rabbit was surprised when the teen still looked confused. "You do know what horny is right?" He asked. Jack shook his head, still looking worried. Bunny suppressed an eye role. This kid had been around for centuries and didn't even know what horny was. Jack did like to stay around kids though and people tend to avoid displays of affection around children. "It means you want to have sex." Bunny chuckled. "You do know what that is" he added sarcastically.

"Yes" Jack countered. "Well kind of." The spirit of hope burst out laughing. Jack glared.

"What do you know" He asked, calming down enough to keep a straight face.

"No" Bunny chuckled. Sex isn't just for making children and even you must know men can have children. Jack nodded.

"Than what do I have to do?" Jack said, looking nervous.

"You have to find someone to have sex with and do it." Bunny said. "I can believe I'm giving the talk to Jack Frost."

"Can we have sex?" Jack asked quickly. Bunny gurgled, choking on nothing.

"I don't think you want that" Bunny said, seriously.

"I don't care! I need to stop feeling this way NOW!" Jack said, wringing his hands. Bunny sighed.

"Fine but you'll have to do what I say, even if it seems weird or wrong. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Jack nodded.

"Take off you're cloths" Bunny told him. Jack silently did as he was told, pulling his frost covered hoody over his head. Bunny's eyes went wide. The boy was perfect. He was so skinny but had lightly defined muscles. There wasn't a blemish on his perfect white skin. Jack didn't look at bunny as he pulled his pants down. Bunny made a mental note that the boy didn't wear anything under his hoody and pants. His moth fell open when Jack stood up straight. He was hairless and even though he was a kid spirit he somehow had a eight inch dick. Bunny hadn't been with a guy in a long time but right now he was glad the kid had come to him.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest as if trying to cover at least some of his body. Bunny took two big steps closer so they were only inches apart. Jack didn't look up, instead staring at his chest. Bunny put two fingers under Jack's chin and rose his head so they we looking at each other. Then he leaded in, pressing his lips to the younger spirit.

Jack stayed perfectly still for a moment before his mouth moved on instinct. His eyes closed and found a moan come from his lips. Jack didn't know kissing could feel this way but it wasn't working. This only made him feel more 'horny'. Maybe Bunny was purposely making it worse! When bunny pulled away they were staring at each other.

"You have to trust me" Bunny told him. "Will you trust me?" Jack gave a tiny nod. Bunny still looking at Jack, lowered himself to his knees. For some reason Jack felt a shiver go through his body. What was the rabbit doing? Out of every possibility Jack never expected Bunny to take his dick in his mouth. Jack began to protest but moaned as a tongue swirled around his head of his dick. Jack gasped as the bunny stared to move up and down, sucking his cock.

"Oh Moon" Jack groaned, placing his hand on the other's head. This didn't last long though. Bunny came all the way off him and looked up. "Don't stop!" Jack pleaded. The feeling was back again.

"Trust me" Bunny said. This is going to hurt at first, hurt a lot actually but it'll feel amazing soon." Jack nodded again. Bunny stuck one of his fingers into his mouth, getting it as wet as he could. Taking it out he began to suck on Jack again. Jack wined. But when a finger pressed a inch into his ass he let out a scream.

"Stop" Jack screamed. "Fucking Moon stop!" Bunny removed the finger.

"Has everything I've done so far feel good?" Bunny asked the panting boy.

"More than good" Jack chuckled.

"Then you need to trust me. Don't squeeze. Relax and it will help. Jack frowned but come to the conclusion that he wanted this, no needed this. He'd never felt anything so amazing before.

"Ok" Jack said. "I trust you." Those were three words he'd never thought he'd say to the rabbit. Bunny once again began to suck him and when he pushed his finger in Jack tried to hold back the scream. It hurt so much! He wanted it to stop but kept holding on. He was not a weakling. He fought Pitch Black. He could handle a little pain. Ok a lot of pain. Jack screamed when a second finger entered him. Tears pricked at the sides of his eyes but none fell.

Slowly, very slowly the pain began to leave but then when it was almost gone a third finger was pushed in. Now not even Bunny's mouth could distract him from the pain. But he endured. He could make it. When Bunny finally pulled out Jack gasped. Jack let himself be led to the bed in the corner. Bunny placed the smaller spirit on his stomach,

"This is going to hurt" Bunny told him again. "But just stay calm. Jack nodded. Bunny lined up his dick and very slowly pressed in. He knew this would hurt. He was really big. Of course his dick matched his size and he was the biggest spirit among the guardians. Jack burst out screamed but eventually calmed. That is until Bunny pressed deeper in. "Ready?"

"Mgmnn" Jack groaned. His pale hands fisted in the sheets, preparing for the pain. Bunny started off at a slow speed but when Jack let out his first cry of pleasure he quickened. Jack pressed his head into the pillow trying to stifle the moans coming from his mouth. He'd never felt anything like this before and didn't want it to end any time soon. Bunny was huge and his dick hit his prostate hard. "Oh Moon" Jack gasped. He didn't see the big rabbit smirk.

Bunny gave one hard thrust before cumming. Jack gasped and felt his fellow guardian collapse on top of him. "That was amazing" Jack whispered. "But I'm still horny."

"I know" Bunny chuckled. He got to his knees giving him enough room to flip Jack onto his back. Jack smiled a small smile. Bunny smiled back before pressing their lips together again. It wasn't a soft kiss. It was a rough almost painful kiss with teeth and tongue and it made Jack want to explode. Bunny reached down with his paw and grabbed Jack's cock. The pressure made the boy yelp into the kiss. Jack's lips stopped moving and his entire body shook as Bunny jacked him off. As Jack came his eyes rolled back in his head and his lungs let out a huge breath.

"Oh my Moon" Jack whined, as bunny moved off the bed. Bunny smirked as he looked at the bed. Jack's pale naked body lay damp with sweat and covered in cum. His normally spiky hair was plastered to his forehead and his chest rose and fell in heavy breaths.

"I'm glad I could help" Bunny told him, planning to go clean himself off.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. Bunny glanced at the teen.

"Can we maybe… do this again sometime" Jack asked, wringing his hands and staring at the floor.

"I would like that" Bunny chuckled. Then he turned away. "Umm… You can join me to wash up if you like?" Bunny mumbled, not wanting his eyes to part with the skinny white body.

"Y-yea sure" Jack said, following the bigger spirit out of the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Dont forget to Review


End file.
